Minecraft: A Paradicsom titka
by Katamori
Summary: Valahol, a halál után, van egy paradicsomi világ, végtelen tájaival, ahol különös dolgok történnek nap mint nap az ide kerülőkkel. E rejtélyes világ felderítésére indul egy fiatal ambiciózus túlélő és egy rejtélyes kalandor, akinek kiléte bizonytalan...


Forrón tűztek le a felkelő nap első vörös sugarai a lenti tájra. Ahogy szép lassan, komótosan indult el az égitest felfelé az égen, örökös útját követve, egyre tisztábban lehetett látni a tájat. Eleinte csak a hatalmas tó víztükrén verődtek vissza a hajnal sugarai, később látható váltak a furcsábbnál furcsább alakú hegyek, távol a víztől, majd az erdő sötét, lomboktól árnyékolt tája is egyre tisztábban volt látható. Legvégül a távoli tenger messzi partjai is láthatóak voltak, a tó melletti tenger partjáról nézve. Ezen a parton egy magányos ember aludt a földön, elfeledkezve minden zavaró tényezőről, ami körbevehette volna. Valójában, nemigen volt mi zavarja, a hajnal sugarait látva már nem félt a táj gonosz lényeitől. A tájat ugyanis éjszakánként gonosz, veszélyes lények lepték el, melyek nem csak az állatokat vadászták le, de azon kevés embert is, akik ezen a paradicsomi vidéken éltek.

Amint teljesen kivilágosodott, és előbukkantak körülötte az állatok, az ember felébredt. Lassan felkelt, megfordult és nyújtózva ásított egyet. Ebben a pillanatban egy hógolyó terítette be arcát és tátott száját. Ijedten fordult le az ágyról és törölte le arcát világoskék felsőjével.

A mögötte lévő domb körül ekkor éktelen kacaj hangzott fel. A férfi odarohant a közelben fekvő ládájához, előkapott egy fakardot és továbbra is ijedtségtő vezérelve rohant el a parttól, fel a dombra. Az mögött azonban csak egy másik embert talált aki a fűben fetrengett, könnyezve a röhögéstől.

– Normális vagy? – mérgesen szúrta a földbe kardot az „áldozat". Miközben a másik feltápászkodott a földről és letörölte könnyeit, így szólt:

– Bocs, Jim, tényleg bocs, de amikor megláttam ott a havat, feltétlenül oda kellett küldenem egy csomaggal! – mindeközben jobbra mutatott, ahol a távolban pár fenyő és sötétzöld füves terület volt, némi hóval tarkítva. Jim kirekedett szemekkel nézett a fenyőkre.

– Ez meg mégis hogy lehet? – mondta. – A parton meg lehet sülni ebben a dög melegben!

– Hát azt csak a Teremtő tudja… – válaszolt a másik.

Egy darabig csendben tűnődve nézték a tájat, majd elindultak egy apró kis ház felé, ami a tengerpart közelében állt.

Odabent a földszinten egyben volt egy apró kis étkező, egy konyha, egy munkaszoba és egy pihenő-sarok. Az emeleten gyakorlatilag csak az ágyak voltak, illetve egy erkély ami a tengerpartra nézett. Jim az ebédlőasztal előtt ült; némán nézett ki a mellette lévő ablakon.

– Te Steve! – szólt társának, aki eközben a munkapad előtt ült, és épp fáklyákat készített. – Olyan furcsa dolgot álmodtam!

– Hát az nem meglepő…. – válaszolt az. – Nem könnyű dolog elviselni ezeket a lényeket…

– De nem erről van most szó! Én általában véve nyugodt ember vagyok, de….

– Ezért sikítottál fel tegnap is barlangban, amikor megfejelt az a csontváz?

– Ezt most hagyjuk, nem erre akarok kitérni! Egyszerűen annyira nyomaszt engem ez a világ….

Steve ekkor felállt a munkapad elöl, odament az asztalhoz Jimmel szemben, és rátenyerelt. Mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett.

– James Smith – Hangja komoly volt és ijesztő. – Ebben a világban megvan mindened, amire csak szükséged van! Tele van a táj állatokkal, amit csak ki kell használni és máris annyit ehetsz, amennyi csak beléd fér! A tengervíz pedig iható. Tudod te, mekkora kincs ez?

– Igen, igen, de….

– Ágyat is készíthetsz magadnak, sőt úgy általában egy hajlékot is secperc alatt össze tudsz dobni magadnak, van itt fűtés is, meg minden egyéb…. örülj neki inkább, hogy ennyi minden megadatott ebben a világban és nem kell hajótörött módjára élned és állandóan menekülnöd!  
– Félreértesz, Steve! – Jim felállt a székből. – Nem is erről van szó! Tökéletesen kényelmes nekem az ágy is, a ház is, a kaja is, a víz is, meg úgy minden!  
– Akkor meg törődj bele, hogy éjszaka nem vagyunk biztonságban és ne menj ki! Az is kész csoda, hogy a mostani éjszakát túlélted!  
– Ebbe is beletörődök, de… de… mindezek mellett állandóan morgást hallok a föld mélyéről! Kikészíti az idegeimet…. Meg úgy összességében, ez az egész szörny-mizéria annyira rejtélyes és felfoghatatlan számomra…

Steve sóhajtott és leült egy másik székre.

– Hát ebben van valami… – folytatta, sokkal higgadtabb hangon. – Csak tudod, amíg megszerveztem a dolgokat, a háztól kezdve a környék befáklyázásán át a terep felderítéséig, nem volt időm ezen gondolkodni. Csak úgy voltam és öldököltem őket.

– Értem. – Jim felkelt, odament a konyha egyik ládájához, elővett két szelet nyers húst és egy nagy fekete széndarabot, majd betette a hússzeleteket a mellette lévő sütő rácsaira, azok alá pedig a szenet. Ezután elővett egy tűzszerszámot a ládából és begyújtotta a sütőt. Zsebre tette a gyújtót és Steve-hez fordult:

– Te is kérsz enni? – A férfi azonban felkelt a székből és visszaült a munkapadhoz.

– Kösz, most nem. Kell csinálnom még legalább harminc fáklyát. Muszáj lesz…

– Rendben. Nekem nem kellene csinálnom valamit?  
– Csak egyél… szükséged lesz az energiára ma.  
– Miért is? – Jim a homlokára csapott. – Ja, tényleg! Ma megyünk vissza a barlangrendszerbe!  
– Így van. – Steve kifordult a székről és Jim felé nézve folytatta a beszédet: – Az a sejtésem, hogy van valami a még felfedezetlen részeken, amit még soha nem láttunk! Illetve te biztosan nem, én már el-elvétve.

– Micsodát? – kérdezte amaz érdeklődve. – Van bármi köze a Nexus-hoz?

– Jó kérdés, haver…– hangzott a válasz. – Jó kérdés…

Ezután Steve tovább folytatta a munkát. A fáklyák után egy íjat és hozzá való nyilakat készített. Társa mindeközben megette az ennivalót, majd kiment vadászni. Körülbelül fél óra múlva Steve ijedten ugrott fel egy kisebb robbanás hallatán. Miután kezdeti ijedelme elmúlt, felkelt a munkapad elől és kiszaladt a házból. A ház mellett messzebb egy domboldalon egy addig ott nem lévő kráter és egy földön fekvő alak volt.  
– Jim? – szaladt oda Steve.  
– Aha. – nyöszörgött a földön fekvő Jim, miközben feltápászkodott. – Egy olyan kamikaze izé volt…  
– Creeper? – Jim bólintott. – Nem megmondtam, hogy vigyázz velük, te szerencsétlen?  
– Jól van, jól van…te már olyan régóta itt élsz, hogy már te magad se emlékszel, én meg kemény 4 napja vagyok itt…  
– De ennek ellenére világosan elmondtam, mikre vigyázz ha kimész éjjel a szabadba… vagy akár reggel, mint most. – Jim csak némán bólogatott. – Világosan megmondtam: vannak csontvázak, zombik, pókok és ezek a Creeper nevű növénylények. Utóbbi kettő nappal is itt van, másik kettő elég a napfénytől.  
– Rendben, rendben.  
– Amúgy vigyázz, mert megint van egy mögötted… – biccentett fejével Steve.  
– JAJ, NE! – Jim felkiáltott és úgy vetette magát a földre, mint akire gránátot dobnak. Ám a kígyószerű sziszegés helyett valami más hangot hallott. A négylábú zöld szörny helyett egy nyolcszemű, nyolclábú, ocsmány fekete és szőrös lény volt mögötte.  
– Jesszusom! – Tovább hátrált a földön. – Egy pók! – Ám társa csak nyugodtan állt, lassan közeledve a pókhoz.  
– Nyugalom van. – mondta. – Ezek ugyanolyanok mint az apró testvéreik. Amíg nincsenek veszélyhelyzetben, nem támadnak!

– De…de…de emlékszel, mi volt múltkor is a barlangban!  
– Persze, mert a sötétben előjön az agresszív énjük, de ilyenkor nappal nem támadnak maguktól. Esetleg az állatokat, de rólunk érzik az emberi mivoltot. Mondjuk megsimogatni nem próbálnám a helyedben…  
Jim csak bámult. Társa hamarosan így szólt:  
– Na gyere! Nem érünk rá elvacakolni a napot ezekkel a szörnyetegekkel…

Amaz felkelt a földről, majd mindketten otthagyták a pókot, miközben elindultak vissza a ház felé.


End file.
